


Elysium

by WingaydiumLesbiosa94



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Last words, Marriage, Some angst, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingaydiumLesbiosa94/pseuds/WingaydiumLesbiosa94
Summary: "I will wait for you, not even death can keep you from me for long."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Elysium

“A happy marriage is a long conversation which always seems too short” –Andre Maurais  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
She wasn’t ready.

Amity Blight had come into this world, born into a family that loved her in all the wrong ways and never enough. She had grown to accept that kind of life, her goal was only to please her emotionally distant parents, attempt to rise to the standard that they set for her. They had picked her future, her magical track, her friends, and even chose how she appeared, dying her natural bronze hair colored to fit into the family image her mother obsessed over. 

That was to be the life she lived, and while she had not been happy about it from the start, she had learned to accept it and trudge on hoping to find some measure of happiness in her life.

That had changed one day when her classmate, Willow, a friend from her earlier childhood that had lost all usefulness in her parents’ eyes before severing that connection, had brought an abomination to class. But it hadn’t been an actual abomination but rather a human girl that had somehow made it to the Isles. The girl had managed to strike up a quick friendship with Willow, swearing to help her achieve a passing grade for once in a track that she despised.

No one else seemed to realize that such a change overnight shouldn’t have been possible for someone like Willow, who struggled the most with the subject, yet only she had. She had intended to confront the two before getting into trouble with their professor for doing so, getting sent to Principle Bump’s office. That hadn’t stopped her though as she had just went on to tell him about the issue instead, and he acquiesced that such change doesn't occur overnight. What happened next led to Willow, her friend Augustus, and the human to flee from Hexside. 

Thankfully it had all worked out in the end, Amity had gotten her top student badge back, while Willow was transferred to the Plant track, magic she was much more suited for. Though Amity also couldn’t help but feel grateful for the change as well, seeing her old friend everyday hurt her more than she cared to admit. The plant witch had been her first and last real friend before her parents took that away from her as well.  
That and the human had left and Bump had banned her from ever setting foot on the premises again. That should’ve been the last time Amity had ever heard of the other girl. She should’ve been allowed to forget about the entire debacle, move on and keep making strides towards the future that had been set for her.  
But it hadn’t.  
The human girl, Luz Noceda, continued to plague Amity’s existence. Popping up where she hadn’t wanted her, embarrassing her, and generally just driving the young witch insane. Luz was everything that Amity could not be. She didn’t have the stress of a family that didn’t care enough nor the expectations of one that weighed so heavily on a child that it threatened to crush them underneath it. Luz could be friendly with everyone, be sporadic and spontaneous in her actions. She wasn’t shackled to the expectations and the lifestyle her family had forced upon her. 

Eventually that feeling of annoyance had changed. Not because Amity had wanted it but because Luz was persistent. The Latina had decided at some point to just worm her way into the youngest Blight’s heart. 

She had seen the human as an enemy, but that enemy would turn into a friend and then into something else. 

She didn’t quite know when those feelings towards the other girl had turned into fondness nor when they actually turned into love.

Love had been a concept that had escaped Amity for her entire life. She had never experienced familial affection, her parents weren’t even affectionate with each other in front of them as far as she could recall. Everyone was kept at an arm’s distance, with acquaintances, with friends, and especially with family. The only source for any possible idea of what love could be or what it felt like came from the books located in the library’s romance section. And their flowery language left much to be desired when it came to actually clarifying the concept.

It took time for her to recognize the feeling as such, too long she would later lament, but when she had it created a world that she never knew could exist for her.

Actual friends, genuine in their love for her and actual pride in her accomplishments that weren’t just seen as expected of her. It kindled a love of adventure and the unknown, encouraging her to try so many things that before then wouldn’t have been possible outside of her dreams. 

But best of all it gave her Luz.

The Latina had been oblivious to her feelings for quite a while, too distracted with the new world of magic that she had been thrown into. And Amity couldn’t blame her, magic was, well... magical. It defied the laws of logic and possibilities that existed in the human realm, it was impossible not to be sucked into it all.  
They went through so much together before the teal haired girl got the confidence to finally spill her heart out the person who had stolen it. 

Rekindling of friendships long thought to be dead, the reconciliation of sisters torn apart, standing up to her parents, bonding with her siblings truly for the first time, even a revolution against a magical dictator, hell bent on expanding his own power and influence. 

When she had finally confessed, after all of this, her heart had felt heavy, fearing the rejection of the person she valued most in this existence. Grometheus hadn’t been wrong about her greatest fear, and even though Luz had alleviated it then, it still plagued her to that point. But Luz always ended up surprising her, telling Amity the very words that had been floating around inside her own head. Luz had confessed to her.

What happened from there could only be described by the witch as the whirlwind romance that even she could never dreamed of. They ended up dating for five years before Amity had popped the question. Luz agreeing with such enthusiasm that even the thought of it years later made her heart swell. 

Marriage had led to children, two twin boys and a little girl, Ricardo, Ramon, and Maria. Each of them had been a perfect combination of herself and Luz in some way, shape, or form with little Maria taking the most after her beloved wife.

Those years had been bliss, but eventually her babies had grown into adults, leaving the nest to go and carve out their own place in this world as their parents once had. Though the two mothers experienced the hollow feeling of an empty nest, they knew that they still had so much to look forward to. Retirement was coming up and they intended to spend the rest of their days together, experiencing what else life had to offer, celebrating every single thing that they never had the time for before, and possibly spoiling plenty of grandchildren.

She wasn’t ready.

The dream had shattered when one day Amity had awoken to a wheezing Luz. She couldn’t get enough air no matter how much she gasped for it. The witch had wasted no time, bringing her to the hospital as fast as she could. The healers had taken her wife from her arms, promising to do their best to help her.

Luz had to be okay she reasoned, Luz was always the one that made things okay.  
But she wasn’t.

The news hit harder than any force that Amity could think to compare it to. 

Luz was sick, her lungs weren’t working right, filling with fluid, essentially drowning her. The healers couldn’t do anything. There were no spells for this, no treatments, no hope. When she had received the news that nothing more could be done, the world faded out. No longer could she hear or see the healer that was giving her the news, the bustle of the people and staff outside their room, or even the beeping on the monitor that had been attached to her sick wife. 

All she could see and hear was Luz herself, struggling to draw breath, attempting to put on a brave smile when she noticed Amity’s gaze upon her, as if to tell her that everything would be alright.

The healers promised to keep her comfortable to the best of their abilities but told her that if there was any calls to make, that they should be now. 

It didn’t take long for their children and their few grandchildren to arrive when they heard the news. 

Tears had been aplenty, soft and loud goodbyes, final hugs and kisses before they were forced to depart for the evening, swearing to return first thing in the morning wanting to spend every last second they could. Only Amity was allowed to stay, not that anyone could’ve moved her if they had tried, she would not leave Luz to struggle through this alone. Not after all they had been through together, not after all those years that had been something that she herself couldn’t even had pictured as a young girl. 

Hours later into the night Luz’s gravelly voice pulled her back into the reality of the situation.

“It was a lovely dream mi amor…” she managed to struggle out, voice rasping from the strain, a hand shakily reaching up to cup the side of her wife’s face, thumb brushing away a fresh wave of tears that spilled from eyes that had already cried so much that day. Cried in fear, cried in hope, then in grief and now also resignation.

Luz wouldn’t be there in the morning, somehow they both knew this.

“And now it’s over….” Finished Amity, staring into the brown orbs that had enraptured her for all these years. Even now they somehow managed to entrance her with the warmth they still contained.

Luz smiled at her, though she could tell it was strained from the pain she no doubt felt.  
“None of that now.” She said continuing to caress the side of Amity’s face. “The dream isn’t over yet.”

“But it is Luz!” she choked through a sob, “you aren’t going to be here anymore! What will I do here without you? We still have so much to do, so many plans, we were supposed to grow old together! I can’t just do that without you! I’m not ready for this! I need more time!”

The smile on Luz’s face strained more, more from the pain on her wife’s face more than the pain that resided in her chest. She wheezed some more, and Amity panicked fearing that she had somehow made it worse, but Luz’s hand stopped her. Her longer fingers entwined with hers, pulling her hand closer to her face, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Amity Noceda Blight…” she began, pulling in another breath. “This is not the end, not by a long shot. This is just goodbye for now. Do you remember what I promised you when we were married?”

She did, when the minister had asked them to for their dos, Luz had stopped him on the phrase “till death do we part.” Responding instead that not even death would keep her from Amity for long. Those words had been so sweet then, only convincing the paler woman that her love for the Latina had been right.

“I promised you that death won’t keep me from you. But until then you need to continue on without me for a bit.”

“You know that I can’t do that….”

The smile still stayed, “Yes you can, do everything we wanted to do together, I may not be able to be there with you in the way that you wanted, but I will be there. This I promise you.” 

The grip on her hand tightened, thumb now running over her wedding band.

“I will wait for you for as long as it takes! But take your time, live the rest of the life we wanted, live it for me. And I will wait for you…”

As much as Amity wanted to deny it, she couldn’t, not to Luz, not now.

“I’ll hold you to that darling… I love you Luz.”

She pulled her in for kiss, drawing it out, attempting to put into it all the things that she had no more time to say. When they finally broke apart, golden eyes locked onto brown ones once more.

“And I love you Amity, forever and always.”

Luz Noceda Blight died later that night with her wife of thirty-four years at her side. She was 57.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time skip: 15 years later

That should’ve been the end of her story, her dream had died, but Amity did make a promise. So she continued on, attempting to live life in the way that Luz would’ve wanted her to.  
Her kids visited her often, bringing the grandchildren with them, some of whom Luz would never meet. Their youngest named after Luz herself, and reminded Amity so much of how her wife was when they were children. They ended up having thirteen grandkids in total, each one perfect in their own way. 

She enjoyed her retirement, taking on an apprentice or two before settling down and writing her and Luz’s story. Luz had mentioned that one of her dreams was to be an author, another dream that she ended up leaving too soon for.

And perhaps Luz’s promise to stay with her in death held some merit. Her morning tea tasted sweeter than it should have, like when Luz made it, adding extra sugar and honey to lighten up her morning. In the breeze that caressed her face, never biting but somehow now always soft. Even in the Azura books that they had kept from their teenage years, still somehow enthralling Amity as if Luz was the narrating it to her in the voices that she had always done during their secret book club.

That had to be the last bit of magic that Luz had casted upon this world and on her.

All that was good on this earth reminded Amity of her wife. Luz had been the light that had illuminated a world that was once dark for her. She had been sure that with Luz’s passing that feeling, that warmth would’ve left with her. And a bit of it did but still that light had managed to persist as if Luz was there, stubbornly holding onto that promise she had made.  
Luz had given her so much but also had unknowingly left her with so much. That didn’t mean that Amity didn’t feel her absence though. Those fifteen years had been hard without the light of her life. 

Now it was her turn, old age had finally caught up to her slowly sapping the energy that kept her going. She wasn’t sad nor scared, content in the fact that she had lived a life worth living, not many people could claim that. She was prepared to enter the void that, in her mind, no doubt awaited her. 

As life left her it got dark, and for a moment that was all there was. Nothingness surrounded her just inky black with no end. But instead of fading into that oblivion, the light came back stronger than ever pulling her towards it, faster than she could process just what was happening. Light brighter than the sun hit her being, causing her to shield her eyes before being enveloped in the feeling of warmth and softness. The sound of birds chirping and rustling grass hit her next along with the feeling of a pleasant breeze.

Golden eyes pried themselves open once more, blinded by the light above her, she attempted to block some of it out by shielding herself with her arm. No longer assaulted by the stinging rays of the sun her vision was able to focus better. 

Her arm was no longer wrinkled and worn with age as it had been moments ago. Once more the skin was taught and supple, like it had been when she was younger. Eye’s widened studying it before realizing the world that was now around her. 

No longer in her bed surrounded by her children and grandchildren, she now lay on hill in a field of wild flowers. Blooms of every shade and variety grew around her, reaching towards the bright sun that hung above. Before her, at the bottom of the hill was a stream, clear and pure unlike anything she had ever seen before in the demon realm or the human realm. Past that, in the distance, there appeared to be a town. 

Pulling herself to the edge of the waters revealed a face that Amity hadn't long since seen outside of photographs, almost forgotten. It was her but younger, maybe 20? Wrinkles and liver spots were gone, thank the Titan along with the white hair that age had cursed her with. The ravages of time had disappeared and she appeared better rested than she had ever been since Luz had passed. She stayed there, confused, for how long she didn’t know.

But someone interrupted her.

“Took you long enough.” A familiar voice teased, Amity could practically hear the smile that came with it.  
She gasped, head whipping around to turn to the voice that she dared hope to be who she wished it to.

The grin that met her eyes was one well missed, eliciting a warmth that she had not felt in years.

Luz stood there, whole and young again just like she was all those years ago. 

Amity couldn’t contain herself, pushing herself from the water’s edge, throwing herself into the arms of the woman she had loved for so long. The action nearly knocked Luz off of her feet the moment they collided before she managed to steady them, eliciting a chuckle from the Latina. Her own arms now wrapping themselves tightly around her wife. 

“Missed me did you?”

“You dork…” Amity sobbed, “I haven’t seen you in years and those are the first words you chose to say?”

Tanned hands found Amity’s face, thumbs brushing away tears as they fell. A soft sigh fell from her wife’s lips but the smile still remained.

“Lo siento mi amor, I’m just glad that you’re finally here.” She muttered, almost a whisper, her hands still caressing Amity’s face.

Amity leaned into it, content to just exist in Luz’s presence. Be it a dream or reality she just wanted to bask in the moment. As much as she wanted to do just that, she realized that more needed to be said.

“Did you miss me?” asked Amity, despite knowing that Luz loved her with all of her being, years of self-doubt still haunted her in some ways. Thankfully Luz was almost always there to fix that, just like now.

“You say that as if I had ever really left you.” She said before being met with the questioning gaze of her wife. “Did you already forget the promise I made you?”

When the only response she received was another quizzical look and the shake of the other woman’s head, she chuckled in such a way that still gave Amity butterflies, brown eyes filled with love and mirth. 

“You disappoint me, mi alma. You’d think one’s wife would remember their spouses’ wedding vows.” She chuckled.

“You mean-“

“You tend to forget to take care of yourself Love, someone always had to remind you to take it easy. Granted I couldn’t physically do anything but I could whisper reminders when needed. Like making sure to add honey to your tea or suggesting you take the time to get some sun and go out for a walk.” Again she chuckled but her features softened when she saw the tears that were now welling up in golden eyes. She wiped these away too before gently drawing her in, pressing their lips tenderly together.

It was bliss, tender yet sweet, soft but so full of emotion. Feelings that Amity had feared she’d never experience again. They melded together, two beings seemingly becoming one, neither willing to part from the other for fear of losing this moment again. It seemed to last forever yet when they finally parted it felt as if it had still been too short. 

Had they been alive they would’ve been out of breath, thankfully they didn’t have to deal with that problem anymore. Still the act alone was enough to leave them both feeling breathless. 

“Wow.”  
“Yeah, wow.” Smiled Luz.

The Witch couldn’t help but break into giggles after that, how long had it been since she felt like this? Luz always made her feel so young, so much more full of life than she would’ve ever conceived. Even in death she made her just feel so alive.

“I love you Luz…”  
“And I love you Amity…”

And everything was as it should be.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this absolute mess. Truthfully this was meant to be just a bit longer but I felt that dragging it on longer than it needed to detracted from the flow that I wanted this story to follow. I like to think that if there is an afterlife that it allows us the time that we never had, time to try new things, time to create new memories, just time to spend with those that you love most. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, so if you do drop one you have my sincerest gratitude!


End file.
